1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly for transmitting rotating power produced by two power sources to an automotive power transmission. In particular, it pertains to an assembly for connecting the power sources through two input clutches to a powershift transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hybrid vehicle drive trains generally have two power sources, a conventional internal combustion engine, and an alternate power source, such as an electric machine, and a power transmission device. In city driving where the vehicle continuously stops and starts, the electric machine is used as a motor to start the engine and as a generator to recover kinetic energy during braking. The internal combustion engine is most suitable in highway driving, during which wheel braking and opportunities for energy recovery are infrequent, and the engine operates at its greatest efficiency.
In mixed driving conditions, the electric machine and combustion engine may be used together to transmit power to a transmission input shaft, depending on driving conditions and the magnitude of reserve battery capacity.
Integration of an electric machine into a power transmission device, specifically an automatic powershift transmission with two input clutches, which results in a compact assembly making efficient use of radial and axial dimensions that is also robustly supported and easily installed, is a desirable need in the industry.